


Repeat

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly and Jason were together after Michael went into the permanent facility (around time of his coma), not Sonny and Carly. In this scene, Carly and Jason have ended up at Michael’s room (accidentally) at the same time, and they have not spoken since the ‘incident’.





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t bring myself to watch GH much anymore.

“I gave you what you wanted, but I didn’t think would hurt this much.”  
  
“That makes two of us.”  
  
His blue eyes pierced hers as she stood just as angry and hurt as he was. The betrayal of what they had done to his best friend, his former mentor, was killing him as he looked at what had once been his son.  
  
It was as though they were returning to the scene of the crime. Last time they had left that room, they had ended up in each other’s arms and lost themselves in one another.  
  
“Jason, it’s not something I’m proud of either, you know? I love Jax and, God help you, you love little Lizzie.”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“Why do we have to talk about it? Why can’t it just be?”  
  
“Because, as always, Carly, what we do affects other people.” He lowered his voice, ashamed they were having this argument at Michael’s bedside, and took a seat once more, pleased to see the door had remained close, “People we care about.”  
  
“People who will never understand us like we understand each other.” Carly’s statement shook the room with the weight of its truth, their eyes connecting with mutual warmth. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she ignored the tears welling in her eyes and continued, “I don’t expect anything. And—I didn’t know you’d be here. So, if you need time with Michael, alone, I can leave.”  
  
The moment he heard her heels heading towards the door, he spoke before he could think about the words, “Don’t leave.”  
  
Carly didn’t have the strength to look back at her; instead, she stood still.  
  
“Do you remember when we were at the hospital and you…you blamed yourself?” Jason stared at her back, noting her trembling shoulders and bowed head, then proceeded with his head hung low, “It’s not your fault. It’s mine.”  
  
“What?” She spun around to face him immediately, her tears evident in the shine of her eyes and cheeks, “Jason, there is no way you’re—“  
  
“I left. I left, and I trusted my family to Sonny. To the business. And if I hurt my child like this, I—“  
  
Carly rushed to him, kneeling before him, and looked up into his eyes, “You saved us.” Taking his hands in her own, she clasped the hold to her chest, assuring him, “You saved me and my little boy, Jase. We were on borrowed time but you—you took us in anyway. You gave us a home. You gave us love. You protected us and guided us. Until I screwed up, and you had to walk away.”  
  
Jason shook his head slightly, remaining tight lipped.  
  
“I run towards danger all the time. It calls my name, and I lie. I cheat. I do whatever it takes to go to it, to get the rush, and when you didn’t give me exactly what I wanted…I did it again. I ran to the enemy, and I let him rip us apart. I gave him my son so willingly, and I have only myself to blame for Michael’s…”  
  
Jason gently used her hold to pull her into a strong embrace; the two of them were drowning in guilt. Each fully accepted their role in Michael’s accident; each fully to blame for the wrongs of the past. Both wanted to avoid the same dangers in the future.  
  
Carly held him so tightly. Her nails dug into his back. Her tears created a puddle on his shoulder. Her heart pounded against his broad chest.  
  
Holding her, he felt all of this. He savored her pain in relation to his own. She, after all this years, got him.  
  
Jason pulled away slowly, staring away as to avoid her gaze which caught him so often, and went on, “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”  
  
She joked through tears, letting out a soft and sharp laugh, “That makes two of us, too.”  
  
“Carly, what we did…”  
  
“Isn’t forever.” Shrugging her shoulders at his puzzled expression, she went on, “Jase, I don’t expect anything from you. Our lives…they aren’t what they were. We’re in a different place and time and we can’t go back. I understand perfectly. I understand better than you think.” She stood slowly to her feet, trying to clean herself up with the swipe of her hands, “If this had happened years ago, I would have jumped at the opportunity. I would have convinced you that this was love, to come back, to give me what I’ve always wanted.”  
  
Jason searched her eyes for deception, found none, and sat in slight disbelief.  
  
“But I’ve made my path, whether I stay with Jax or not, and my life has nothing to do with you. I can finally say that and make you proud, because I will always need you, Jase, but…I will never need you again.”  
  
Standing to his feet as well, he nodded slowly with a small smile, “I know.”  
  
“But Michael? He needs us always, and, if I have ruined that, I will never forgive myself, Jason. So, you promise me, right now, that night will never affect your relationship with your son. Because as much as I may have made you doubt it, I never saw anyone but you as Michael’s true father.”  
  
“I will always be there for Michael.” Jason swore, stern and soft as only he could do, “And you, Carly.”  
  
A bright smile spread across her lips, whispering, “I know.”  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, trying to soak in the security of the moment. Yet, something felt surreal. Something felt completely foreign to them. Maybe they were missing the last piece, the helpless child. Maybe it was that there was no one yelling at them, making them defend each other. Maybe it was the fact that they weren’t fighting at all; they were equal. They were exchanging understanding, acceptance, and comfort. It was not one side for either of them.  
  
Recognizing this, they found each other’s hand once more. Intertwining their fingers, they returned to Michael’s bedside. Carly took a seat on the bed beside Michael’s hip as Jason sat on the chair right beside the two of them. As they sat there for a moment, they mutually recalled the times they had been like this with their boy before.  
  
They said nothing to each other but communicated through their touch and gaze – all the memories. They could remember Michael’s nursery, holding him at the window, telling him stories, and just sitting in silence.  
  
Nothing else seemed important again as they stared at him, the peace could just envelope them.  
  
But hope set in, causing Carly to pray aloud, “God, will return him one day, Jase. He has to.”  
  
Jason said nothing, kissing the back of her hand supportive.  
  
Drifting her eyes over to his, she sighed, “Until then, we wait.”  
  
“Until then, we wait.”


End file.
